your_storyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Świat "Władcy Nordvig"
Klany Ulvorg Klan złożony z pięciu mniejszych klanów. Największe z nich to Ulvorg (jak sama nazwa wskazuje) i Lorstag. Zamieszkuje on rozległe tereny na północnym wschodzie. Ich stolicą jest Fjorburg, portowe miasto nastawione na produkcje okrętów sprzedawanych z zyskiem do innych klanów. Według podań Fjorburg było miastem założonym przez samego Cesarza, który zaginął na morzu. Oczywiście jest to nieprawda, ponieważ żadna flota Cesarstwa nie wypływała tak daleko na północ. Gospodarka Jak zostało wspomniane klan utrzymuję się z produkcji statków, lecz są one niskim procentem zysków. Najwięcej pieniędzy klan otrzymuje z hutnictwa. Klan posiada, prócz znamienitych kowali, niezwykle utalentowanych złotników. Na typową dietę mieszkańców składa się wołowina, chleb i łososie. Wojsko Można je nazwać stereotypowym wojskiem nordyckim. Składa się na nie piechota uzbrojona w topory, miecze i duże, okrągłe tarcze, łucznicy wywodzący się od miejscowych myśliwych i konni zwiadowcy z toporami i lżejszymi tarczami. Mimo to, Ulvorgowie wymyślili specjalny rodzaj jednostki zwany Wilczymi Jeźdźcami. Uzbrojeni są w berdysze, lance i bardzo małe kusze zdolne przebić kolczugę. Swą nazwę zawdzięczają wilczej skórze, która przyozdabia ich zbroje. Stosunki z innymi klanami Władcy Ulvorgu nigdy nie należeli do tych, którzy utrzymują trwałe sojusze. Lecz starają się nie wchodzić w niepotrzebne konflikty Tecjon Tecjonowie niemalże zostali do nich przyłączeni gdyby nie fakt, że władze przejął ród Klen'en, który odmówił złożenia hołdu lennego. Mimo to Rasmus próbuje żyć z nimi w przyjaźni. Aurodin Ciężko określić stosunki panujące między tymi dwoma klanami. Gdyby nie spór o wyspę na wschodzie byliby z nich dobrzy sojusznicy. Skjolldarg Ostatnie wydarzenia związane z atakiem na Tecjonów spowodowały niechęć Rasmusa do sympatyzowania z tym klanem Serpendurn Klan niemalże całkowicie ignorowany, lecz szanowany za niezłomną postawę rodziny panującej Rodzina (DOKŁADNY OPIS POTEM) Głowa rodu: Rasmus Wiek 45 lat Wzrost ok 190 cm Waga ok 83 kg Wygląd: Jasnobrązowe włosy wygolone po bokach i spięte z tyłu, lekko opalona karnacja, blizna przechodzą przez prawy kącik ust Cechy: Charyzmatyczny, działający pochopnie, lubujący się w kuszach Prawa ręka (Głowa rodu Lorstag): Olvar 50 lat, pomimo sędziwego wieku nadal umie walczyć, lecz ostatnio ponad walke przekłada dobro swego jedynego syna Bjorna. Huskarl Rasmusa: Fridin 23 lata, sierota z ulicy, adoptowany przez (martwego) młodszego brata Olvara. W pozostałych rolach Rasmussen (tak wiem originalne) 16 lat, syn Rasmusa, pomimo wszelkich starań ojca i Olvara aby przekonać go do wojaczki został kupcem, który reprezentuje ród na wszelkich jarmarkach Bjorn 20 lat, syn Olvara, najpoważniejszy kandydat do przejęcia władzy po Rasmusie, arogant Svera 40 lat, żona Rasmusa, zabiła całe swoje rodzeństwo Feritha, żona Olvara, zmarła w wieku 30 lat Rudghar, 40 lat, brat Ferithy, opiekuje się Fridinem Tecjon Powierzchniowo niewielki, położony na środku wyspy (kontynentu?), przeludniony klan. Jego tradycja nie sięga daleko w przeszłość, lecz kultywuje on stare tradycje z pomniejszych klanów na tym terenie - można powiedzieć, że przypomina Białoruś. Rządzony od pięciu pokoleń przez dynastię Klen'en, która wywodzi się ze zwykłej szlachty, lecz objęła tron. Przez pierwsze półwiecze swojego istnienia Tecjon zależny był od swojego większego, ówcześnie silniejszego sąsiada, klanu Ulvorg; jednak drugi władca, Książę Cernboh, całkowicie uniezależnił kraj. Można powiedzieć, że obecny władca, Svanteit, celowo udaje niechęć do Ulvorgów, aby podkreślić własną niezależność. Stolicą jest Aejermon, słynące z dużej ilości drewnianych budynków, które z powodzeniem dają zamieszkanie, wytrzymując konkurencję tańszych, solidniejszych materiałów. Gospodarka Silna, mocno sprywatyzowana. Główny zysk w sektorze prywatnym to bicie monet dla całego Nordvig (niepewne, czekam na opinie innych) i kowalstwo z użyciem znanych w całym Nordvig stopów kadmowych. Pomimo tego, największy dochód, wydobycie bogatych, położonych na zachodzie kraju złóż kadmu, od którego uzależniona jest gospodarka państwa, należy do kraju, który w dodatku ma monopol. Podział na klasy społeczne jest dobrze widoczny finansowo, lecz w pozostałych kwestiach - takich jak prawo - szlachta, chłopstwo i mieszczaństwo stoi na podobnych poziomach. Pomimo swojej świetności finansowej, klan skupuje żywność od sąsiadów, dalej będąc po części uzależnionym od klanu Ulvorg, choć Auronid również chętnie handluje tym towarem. Gleby nie są żyzne (po części przez zatrucie ich wydobywanym kadmem), zaś przeludnione grody nie sprzyjają hodowli zwierząt. Polityka zewnętrzna Ogółem klan nie ma dobrych relacji z sąsiadami, lecz można określić je jako stabilne. Główną przyczyną tego stanu rzeczy jest prawo do wypraw łupieżczych wedle woli prowincji. Ulvorg Klany bardzo chętnie ze sobą handlują i obecnie nie wybuchają między nimi większe konflikty, jednak tecjońska propaganda mówi inaczej ze względu na czasy powstawania obu klanów. Auronidzi Nieraz wybuchają niewielkie konflikty graniczne, lecz nie doszło do większych zatargów. Tecjon masowo importuje dziczyznę i zboża. Skjolldarg Również wybuchają niewielkie konflikty. Tecjon w dużych ilościach sprzedaje swoje kadmowe wyroby w Volbarg (Volbargu?). Serpedurn Choć klany nie mają bliższych kontaktów, lud tecjoński jest narodem ksenofobicznym, zaś niechęć jest odwzajemniona. Polityka wewnętrzna *Choć państwo w teorii jest patrymonialne, starszyzna klanowa posiada bardzo duże wpływy. *Zwierzchnictwo nad nielicznymi, rozległymi prowincjami (obecnie 4) dzierżą wojewodzi, niemal całkowicie poddani księciu. *Obywatele z dużą wolnością mogą wypowiadać się o władzy, posiadają też wiele przywilejów. *Każda prowincja może zorganizować zbrojną wyprawę łupieżczą bez zgody księcia, o ile zaakceptuje ja zarówno wojewoda, jak i starszyzna prowincji. *Podatki państwa są wysokie, ściągane często z użyciem siły. *Państwo posiada dukalia (ducalia) targowe, grodowe i górnicze. Najważniejsi mieszkańcy (Jeżeli są jakieś rozbieżności między tym a forum; tu jest poprawnie, zmienił mi się koncept) (Trochę streściłem, żeby nie wyszła Moda na Sukces, jak ostatnio) Svanteit Klen'en Pięćdziesięcioletni książę klanu. Syn zmarłego Jarella. Gruby, z jasną karnacją, wyłysiały, ma niebieskie oczy, posiada krótką, głęboką, rzucającą się w oczy bliznę na podbródku podbródkach. Opryskliwy wobec poddanych i najbliższych, maskuje w ten sposób swój lęk przed kontaktami z innymi ludźmi. Rządzi dosyć dobrze. Przeniósł stolicę do Aejermon z mniejszego miasta bardzo blisko granicy z Ulvorgami. Mjorn Klen'en Pięćdziesięcio-pięcioletni starszy brat Svanteita. Ma dosyć starczą twarz i włosy jak Legolas w filmie (Przepraszam, musiałem.). Wydziedziczony przez Jarella za herezję (ateizm, determinizm). Inteligenty, enigmatyczny, twarz jak grumpycat. Wbrew pozorom w dobrych stosunkach z bratem. Kjorn Klen'en Dwudziestoletni syn Svanteita. Ma krótkie, ułożone w nieładzie włosy, niebieskie oczy, nie ma natomiast dwóch górnych jedynek. Niezbyt interesuje się polityką, jest bliski alkoholizmu. Dosyć sprawnie walczy. Altet z Eve Bliski doradca Svanteita, genialny taktyk polowy. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, ile ma lat; ma siwe, postawione na jeża włosy, wysokie czoło, wiele zmarszczek pomimo młodzieńczej twarzy. Kiedy nie dochodzi do większych potyczek przebywa i doradza w prowincji na zachodniej granicy z Auronidem. Afja Crewan z domu Arradorth Piękna, daleka kuzynka Svanteita; Jej prapradziadkiem był książę Vels, mężem najbogatszy ówcześnie szlachcic, Adam Crewan, zaś ciotecznym dziadkiem wojewoda, więc ogólnie trochę się liczy. Jest jednocześnie drugą i ostatnią osobą do tronu, zaraz po Kjornie. Obecnie wdowa, prowadzi sielankowy żywot na zamku Aejermon, lecz zaangażowała się w pewien spisek... Wojsko Armia tecjońska opiera swoją siłę na wielu niewielkich jednostkach - każda prowincja zobowiązana jest do wystawienia określonej liczby żołnierzy w przypadku kryzysu oraz do służby stałej. Podstawą są niewielkie, maksymalnie sześcioosobowe drużyny, zwane heksenami, zaś dziesięć takich jednostek składa się na kopę (nawet, jeżeli nie liczy ona sześćdziesiąt osób). Osobną formacją są lisczycy, elitarni kusznicy, zwykle służący jako obstawa, nie zaś jako siła militarna. Zwierzchnictwo nad całą armią posiadają na równych prawach książę i militarirr, wybierany dożywotnio przez starszyznę klanową (Obecnie jest nim Altet po rezygnacji Mjorna). Kultura Stoi na wysokim poziomie, kultywuje tradycje z ziem klanu. Narodowym instrumentem są wszelkie odmiany fletu, z których najpopularniejszym jest sopiłka (taki instrument naprawdę istnieje). Auronidzi Ich kraj zwany jest Aurodinem, zaś ród Auronidami. Klan mieszkający w górach na południowym zachodzie. Według legend założycielem klanu Auronidów był obłąkany bohater, który stracił rozum podczas zwycięskiej wojny z wielkim złem. Od jego imienia wzięła się nazwa rodu. Ich stolicą jest miasto Inosen. Według twierdzeń mieszkańców, stolica leży na zgliszczach przedpotopowej budowli, w której mieszkał najpotężniejszy zimowy smok w historii świata. Aurodinowie mają opinię twardych i awanturniczych. Gospodarka Aurodin jest krainą samowystarczalną. Mieszkańcy trudnią się głównie łowiectwem i handlem; w szczególności z barbarzyńcami z głębi gór. Choć teoretycznie całe góry należą do nich, istnieje obszar zwany Szczytami Lodowej Agonii, który jest zbyt jałowy, by się weń zapuszczać. Czasami organizowane są tam jednak wyprawy na wielkie łowy, podczas których poluje się na potwory, takie jak bardzo rzadkie na wyspie (żyjące głównie w górach) lodowe żmije. Pod górami zdarzają się też pokłady cennych metali, zatem kopalnictwo także przynosi swoje zyski. Wojsko Normalnie niewielkie, złożone z wojsk stałych. W razie czego organizowane jest jednak pospolite ruszenie; wszyscy mieszkańcy gór muszą umieć walczyć na wypadek ataków górskich potworów czy barbarzyńców. Słynne są też ich zdolności radzenia sobie w terenie. Ze względu na górski teren konie są tam jednak rzadkością. Każde miasto w Aurodinie jest obwarowane i gotowe do obrony. Stosunki z innymi klanami Ponieważ Aurodin leży na mało atrakcyjnych terenach, rzadko zdarzają się utarczki. Jednak miasta przy północnej granicy czasami doznają "małych" zmian i wstrząsów. Skjolldarg Wrogie od czasów kampanii wodza Saaviona (zmarłego niedawno ojca aktualnych przywódców). Sprowokowany przez najazd na wschodnie ziemie, zajął miasto Rellinstag (wiedząc, że są tam min. czołowi członkowie rodu Skjolldargów). Na szczęście spór ten zakończył się będąc jeszcze typową utarczką. Mimo to Auronidzi (jako klan) stali się wtedy rywalami Skjolldargów, ze względu na dokonany mord. Serpedurn Ze względu na duże oddalenie tych nacji, są one sobie dość obce. Dla Inosejczyków Serpedurn to "wschodnie wybrzeże", a dla tych Aurodin to "góry na zachodzie". Tecjon Ze względu na bardzo szeroką granicę, nieuniknione są zwady między tymi dwoma klanami. Jednak z tego samego powodu kwitnie handel; drogie towary łatwo sprowadzić z niezbyt oddalonego Inosen. Ulvorg Granica z Ulvorg biegnie przez ciężke do zdobycia góry, zatem relacje między tymi krajami są dość bezpieczne. Tecjon jest między nimi łącznikiem. Oba klany jednak zgrzytają na siebie zębami o wyspę na zachodzie, którą podzielono na pół. Rodzina Kirosen Pan centralnego miasta Inosen, brat władczyni. Młody mężczyzna, który lubi wycisk. Lubi polowania i pojedynki, zwłaszcza w trudnym klimacie. Miał zostać władcą, ale ojcu nie podobał się jego okrutny (choć zwykle rozważny) charakter. Po swojej siostrze najważniejsza osobistość w Aurodinie. Anya Siostra Kirosena. Ich ojciec, jarl Saavion przekazał władzę jej, a nie synowi, ponieważ uznał ją za lepiej nadającą się do myślenia. Anya ma zwykle pokojowe intencje, ale potrafi być równie bezwzględna co brat. Często korzysta ona z jego porad i wsparcia. W wielu sprawach razem zatwierdzają decyzje. Zerand Wódz plemienia barbarzyńców, mąż Anyi. Małżeństwo zawarto z przyczyn politycznych; umożliwiło ono Inosejczykom pozytywne relacje z plemionami z głębi gór (aczkolwiek nie wszystkimi). Szanują się nawzajem z Auronidami, choć nie kochają. Ma dużo mniejszy wpływ na władzę niż Kirosen; dobrze o tym wie, zatem rzadko miesza się do spraw żony i szwagra. Skjolldarg Stary klan zamieszkujący północną część Nordvig, na wschód od rzeki Embry. Za założyciela tej rodziny uznaje się Skjolla Żelazną Dłoń, który przypłynął na Nordvig ok. 250 lat przed []. Przepędził tamtejsze plemiona i wyznaczył na wyspie miejsce dla swoich następców. Skjolla uważa się za karmarczyka, który tylko przyjął imię nordviskie, dlatego w rodzinie Skjolldargów panuje tendencja do nadawania imion pochodzenia karmarskiego np. Ceryl, Mikel. Gospodarka Gleby, które zamieszkuje klan Skjolldarg pozwalają tylko na hodowlę bydła. Ponadto mało tam lasów. Jedynie wody obfitują w dużą ilość ryb, jednak największe przychody rodziny są z handlu, głównie w mieście Volbarg. Zarobki z handlu prawie całkowicie rekompensują braki w innych aspektach gospodarki. Na terenie Skjolldargów znajdują się góry Karas, ale tamtejsze zasoby nie przynoszą dużych korzyści, co najwyżej trochę węgla i metali. Wojsko Stoi na wysokim poziomie. Skjolldargowie są bardzo ekspansywni, więc dużo inwestują w wojsko. Posiadają także dobrą flotę z powodu posiadania jednego, dużego portu, Rellinstag. W armii Skjolldargów znajdują się takie jednostki jak standardowa piechota w lekkich zbrojach, uzbrojona w miecze, topory i okrągłe tarcze, włócznicy z tarczami w kształcie migdała, a także łucznicy z krótkim mieczem jako bronią w zwarciu. Skjolldargowie posiadają też sprzęt potrzebny do oblężeń, czyli drabiny oraz oddziały podkopujące mury przeciwnika. Ponadto, chociaż uważane jest to za nieprawdę, to tu powstały pierwsze oddziały berserków, jednak receptura na miksturę wywołującą szał u tych wojowników została zapomniana. Władza nad wojskiem należy do Jarla, a także do generalnego wodza. Stosunki z innymi klanami Aurodin Wrogie od zdobycia Rellinstag (kiedy to zginęła Lartha i Yrmir Skjolldargowie) w czasie wojny między tymi klanami. Wojna ta wybuchła z powodu inwazji Skjolldargów na wschodnie ziemie Auronidów (na południe od Skjolldargów). Wtedy to, Jarl Saavion, omijając linię frontu, ruszył zaatakować Rellinstag. Zmuszony do powrotu Jarl Ceryl odbił miasto, odkrywając, że jego żona i syn nie żyją. Wtedy, pomimo wielu zwycięstw w kampanii, Skjolldargowie wynegocjowali pokój, zrzekając się większości zdobytych ziem, zostawiając sobie tylko parę wsi. Serpedurn Skjolldargowie czują niechęć do swoich sąsiadów, Serpedurnów, zważywszy na to, że ich wschodni sąsiedzi nie są ludźmi. To jednak nie przeszkadza im handlować z nimi. Gdyby Ceryl był zmuszony, byłby nawet skłony zawrzeć sojusz z klanem Serpedurn. Tecjon Stosunki raczej dobre, jednak zdarzały się między obiema rodzinami małe konflikty, ale nic wielkiego. Ulvorg Stosunki neutralne, jednak od wieków obydwa klany kłócą się o wyspę u ujścia rzeki Embry. Polityka wewnętrzna W państwie najwięcej do powiedzenia ma Jarl. To od niego zależy polityka zagraniczna, to on obsadza urzędy i to od niego zależą wszystkie najważniejsze decyzje w sprawie gospodarki. Jednak duże wpływy mają rody szlacheckie, do których należą różne osady na terenach Skjolldargów. To oni, obok dworu Jarla, sprawują władzę wykonawczą, zbierają podatki, rekrutują armię itp. Członkowie rodziny Ceryl Czterdziestodwuletni Jarl Skjolldargów. Jeden z dwóch synów Mikela Skjolldarga i Fridy Donvel(jeden z arystokratycznych rodów na ziemiach Skjolldargów). Ma dwójkę dzieci: Ferrina i Utherę, oraz brata Luthnira. Miał także żonę, Larthę oraz syna, Yrmira, ale zginęli oni podczas ataku na Rellinstag. Wspaniały strateg, ceniony szczególnie za to, że razem ze swoimi ludźmi walczy na froncie. Słynie też z tego, że w każdej chwili jest w stanie zachować zimną krew. Rzadko okazuje litość, często kieruje się zasadą "cel uświęca środki". Jednak, pomimo braku empatii i ogólnego chłodu emocjonalnego, bardzo szanuje swoją rodzinę, dlatego z dużym gniewem odniósł się do zabicia swojej żony i najmłodszego syna. Jest wysoki, ma długie do ramion, siwe, zawsze spięte włosy oraz krótko przystrzyżoną brodę. Oczy, jak każdy Skjolldarg ma bursztynowe. Luthnir Prawa ręka Jarla i, obok Uthery, główny dyplomata rodziny. Ma trzydzieści siedem lat. Brat Ceryla. Gdy zginął jego ojciec, Mikel, zakwestionował prawo dziedziczenia i próbował odsunąć Ceryla od należnego mu tronu. Luthnir zebrał wokół siebie grupę arystokratów z którymi zajął Volbarg. Brat jednak postanowił wziąć miasto głodem i po długim obleganiu, Luthnir poddał się. Ceryl ściął nieposłusznych możnych(i wygnał ich rodziny), a Luthnira zesłał na wyspę Largbung. Po paru latach jednak, nakłoniony przez Dorrela Verana, Jarl zniósł z młodszego brata karę, aby ten stał się jego prawą ręką. Luthnir to człowiek przebiegły i inteligentny. Jest bardziej skory do intryg niż do otwartej walki, w czym się akurat różni od brata. Nadal pamięta zesłanie na Largbung, przez co ma urazę dla swojego Jarla. Jest on niewiele niższy do Ceryla, ma krótko obcięte włosy i średniej długości brodę. Ferrin Dwudziestotrzyletni syn Ceryla i Larthy. Jest on kapitanem straży i generalnym wodzem. W bitwie nad Wybrzeżem Białym stracił lewe oko, przez co nosi opaskę. Ferrin jest człowiekiem impulsywnym i kłótliwym. Przez to jest kiepskim dyplomatą, co martwi jego ojca, zważywszy na to, że to Ferrin odziedziczy tron. Jednak, pomimo tego, że Ferrin nie jest urodzonym krasomówcą, jest wspaniałym żołnierzem jak i dowódcą, czego z resztą nauczył go ojciec. Ferrin nosi długie włosy w kolorze ciemnego blondu i krótką brodę. Prócz braku oka, nosi pełno, mniejszych lub większych, blizn. Często ubiera się w futra. Uthera Córka Ceryla, ma dwadzieścia lat. Często pełni funkcję posła i jest sędzią. Pomimo tego, że jej praca tego nie wymaga, potrafi dobrze walczyć, jednak dużo jej brakuje do poziomu brata czy ojca. W przeciwieństwie do brata pokazuje innym tylko te emocje, które chce żeby zobaczyli. Można powiedzieć, że uosabia ona zdrowy rozsądek Jarla, podczas gdy jej brat posiadł jego zdolności bojowe. Dlatego też Ceryl chętniej widziałby ją na tronie niż jej brata. Uthera jest prawie zawsze opanowana, stara się myśleć trzeźwo. Zazwyczaj nosi ona suknię, często z peleryną długą do lędźwi. Ma włosy jak Lagertha Dorrel Veran Stary wróż, medyk i alchemik, bliski przyjaciel Jarla. Ma sześćdziesiąt cztery lata. Uczył się na Akademii Ezoteryki w Furtgardzie, ale zakończył edukację na poziomie adepta alchemii i postanowił uczyć się sztuki odczytywania przyszłości. Nauczył się także sztuki leczenia. Przez parę lat chodził od dworu do dworu, oferując swoje zdolności różnym władcą. W końcu pojawił się na Nordvig, gdzie spotkał Jarla Skjolldarga w czasie wojny z klanem Auronidów. Wtedy to wróżbita przewidział jego śmierć w bitwie nad Embrą, ratując jednocześnie Ceryla, za co ten był mu wdzięczny i załatwił mu miejsce w swoim otoczeniu. Do dzisiaj Dorrel służy mu radą. Veran to spokojny człowiek, rzadko coś jest w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest zbyt lubiany na dworze, jednak cieszy się z tego, że Jarl postanowił go postawić na tak ważnej pozycji. Dorrel nie raz się mu przydał, ponieważ udziela mu często dobrych rad. Dorrel już całkiem osiwiał, jego włosy są już całkiem białe. Nosi je w nieładzie, średniej długości i mniej więcej tej samem długości brodę. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w szatę i pelerynę z kapturem. Serpendurn Inne thumb|300x300px Mapa Świata Kalendarz Kalendarz został stworzony przez serpendurskiego (taka odmiana? Może serpenduńskiego?) fizyka, matematyka, ogólnie cudownego człowieka, Haralda Hasse. Właściwości kalendarza: *Zwykły rok liczy 340 dni; *W chwili ataku na Kellen (takie mam odwołanie) jest 40 natnia 629 roku. Sam Hasse uznał rok zero za zero, gdyż to w nim (jakieś ważne wydarzenie w Serpendurn. Wielki, może być rozpoczęcie dynastii?), w dodatku twórca kalendarza właśnie w tym roku się urodził. Sam kalendarz ujrzał światło dzienne w roku 27. *Rok podzielony jest na osiem miesięcy: **Nateń - pierwszy miesiąc roku i pierwszy miesiąc wiosny. Liczy 41 dni. Etymologia: Od Staronordviskiego Natte, oznaczającego bazie, które w tym miesiącu zaczynają kwitnąć. **Przedjareń - drugi miesiąc roku i drugi miesiąc wiosny. liczy 43 dni. Etymologia: patrz następny. **Jareń - trzeci miesiąc roku i pierwszy miesiąc lata. liczy 43 dni. Etymologia: Od jary, czyli ciepły. **Zbożeń - czwarty miesiąc roku i drugi miesiąc lata. Liczy 42 dni. Etymologia: jak nasz sierpień. **Weleń - piąty miesiąc roku i pierwszy miesiąc jesieni. Liczy 42 dni. Etymologia: powiedzmy,że to taki easteregg. Z tego co wiem, część osób czytała Sapkowskiego :P **Hasseń - szósty miesiąc roku i drugi miesiąc jesieni. liczy 42 dni. Etymologia: Harald urodził się w tym miesiącu, więc nazwał go swoim nazwiskiem. **Woleń - siódmy miesiąc roku i pierwszy miesiąc zimy. Liczy 45 dni. Etymologia: od staronordviskiego woel oznaczającego wilka. W roku 18 zima była tak sroga, że wilki podchodziły do serpendurskich miast, co mocno zapadło w pamięć Haraldowi. **Luteń - ostatni, ósmy miesiąc roku i drugi miesiąc zimy. Liczy 42 dni. Etymologia: od luty, czyli srogi. *Przy latach podzielnych na 10 weleń ma dodatkowe dwa dni w celu zrównania kalendarza z porami roku; *Przy latach podzielnych na 10, lecz również na 30, weleń ma dodatkowy dzień w celu zrównania kalendarza z porami roku. Waluta Mitologia Nordvig i reszty archipelagu Stworzenie świata i życia Na początku istniała tylko wielka lodowa pustynia zwana Gamsdallis(ze staronordvigskiego gamsdall - stary, is - lód). Pewnego czasu na Gamsdallis spadła kometa. Ją z kolei nazwano Firteldor (firt - pierwszy, eldor - ogień). Gdy kometa spadła na lód, powstał ogień, który stopił Gamsdallis, z czego powstała woda. Kometa pękła na troje i spadła na dno pramorza. Dwa kawałki zmieniły się w pierwsze żywe istoty: boga Femulla i boginię Hilfę. Zamieszkali oni na dnie morza. Wkrótce spłodzili dzieci: Weryda, Setję, Gedla i Flaję. Femull i Hilfa postanowili sprawić swoim dzieciom prezent: postanowili wyłowić z dna trzeci, ostatni kawałek Firteldor. Zmielili kawałek komety na żwir i rozsypali go po powierzchni wody, tworząc ląd. Stanęli potem na jego końcach i zaczęli go rozciągać, aż osiągnął takie rozmiary, jakie ma dzisiaj. Część lądu rozerwała się, tworząc wyspy. Cała rodzina opuściła wtedy dno morza i zasiedliła się na lądzie. Ziemia była pusta i szara. Hilfa nie chciała by jej dzieci mieszkały w takiej okolicy, ścięła więc pukiel włosów i stworzyła z niego rośliny. Gdy w końcu wyrosły drzewa, Femull wyrzeźbił z nich zwierzęta. Pierwszymi z nich były wilk i sarna. Bogowie postanowili też oświetlić powstały przez nich świat. Stworzyli wtedy z kamienia kopułę na której umieścili pojedyncze płomienie, które stały się gwiazdami. W tak zbudowanym świecie zamieszkali dzieci Femulla i Hilfy. Boska para chciała także stworzyć cykl czasu(dni, tygodni itd.). W tym celu postanowili, aby jedną dobę wyznaczał cykl podróży po sklepieniu dwóch ciał niebieskich - Słońca(Soel) i Księżyca(Fati)(o tej dwójce powiem szerzej przy okazji omawiania panteonu). Soel, w zbroi zrobionej z ognia okrążała dysk(część uczonych Nordvig powiedziałaby, że kulę, jest to jednak niewielka część całego archipelagu) w złotym rydwanie. Fati, brat Soel, nosił z kolei zbroję z lodu i korzystał z srebrnego rydwanu. Pewnego dnia, gdy Femull przechadzał się przez stworzony świat, ukłuł się cierniem w wewnętrzną część dłoni. Cztery krople krwi skapnęło na ziemię. Trzy dni później w tym miejscu z ziemi wyszło czworo ludzi. Pierwszy został łowcą, drugi rolnikiem, trzeci rzemieślnikiem, a czwarta, kobieta, została matką. Gdy ludzie zaczęli się mnożyć, bogowie postanowili się od nich odseparować. W tym celu stworzyli Hoglanda(Hogd - bóg, land - kraina, "a" dodane na końcu zważywszy na walory estetyczne), krainę w której zamieszkali. Połączyli ją z Heimur(świat) za pomocą korzeni drzewa Vemgdall(nazwa własna), które rosło w Hoglanda. Od tej pory Femull i Hilfa stali się bogami pasywnymi. Panteon Bogowie podzielili się na dwie rodziny: pochodzących od Weryda i Setji Varhów i pochodzących od Gedla i Flaii Fallgów. Varhowie = Weryd = Głowa rodu Varhów, bóg burz i wojny, główna postać panteonu nordvigskiego. Wyobraża się go sobie jako człowieka z długą siwą brodą, ze stalową ręką(nie chodzi tu o protezę, a o żywą rękę, aczkolwiek wykonaną ze stali). Był mężem Setji, oraz bratem Gedla i Flaii. Wojownicy często modlą się do niego, gdy chcą zwycięstwa w bitwie. Jako główny Varh rezydował w Wysokiej Wieży w Varhpald(pald - pałac) gdzie dzięki odbiciu w Źródle Haaga(Haag był wszechwiedzącym, zabitym przez ludzi, którzy mu zazdrościli wiedzy, ale to temat na całkiem inną opowieść) widział to co się dzieje w innych światach. Jego atrybutem był topór Hugn, którym mógł wywoływać burze i pioruny. Innym skarbem posiadanym przez tego boga jest już wcześniej wspomniana stalowa ręka zwana Guld. Ostatnim atrybutem Weryda był płaszcz Kerlm, który był lekki i niezniszczalny zarazem. = Setja = Żona Weryda, bogini płodności, lata oraz życia, oraz opiekunka rodzin. Często modlą się do niej nowożeńcy, zazwyczaj o narodziny zdrowego dziecka. Setję przedstawia się jako jasnowłosą kobietę z wiankiem na głowie, oraz laską owiniętą pędem rośliny. Setja jest przeciwieństwem swej siostry Flaii, która jest boginią zimy i śmierci. = Vel = Najstarszy syn Weryda i Setji, bóg uosabiający sprawiedliwość, zemstę, honor oraz prawo. W czasie trwania jakiegokolwiek osądu czy procesu na Nordvig, sędzia musi przysiąc na imię Vela, że osądzi oskarżonego sprawiedliwie. Atrybutem Vela był miecz Gellmur którym wymierzał karę oraz szary płaszcz, który ma symbolizować jego bezstronność. = Helgar = Kolejne z dzieci Weryda i Setji, bóg mądrości i wiedzy, nazywany niekiedy Ślepym Erudytą, zważywszy na to, że nie widzi. Przedstawia się go jako brodatego człowieka z laską, którą pomaga sobie w odnalezieniu ścieżki. W drugiej ręce nosi lampę oliwną. Uważa się, że posiadł on całą możliwą do zgromadzenia wiedzę. W wielu mitach herosi pytali się go o różne rzeczy, ale Helgar odpowiadał zagadkami, aby tylko ludzie mądrzy mogli posiąść jego wiedzę. Uważa się też, że wszelkiego rodzaju uczeni i mędrcy się przez niego namaszczeni. Uważa się też, że stworzył pismo. = Nor = Córka Weryda i Setji, bogini snu, nocy i ciemności. Patronuje też magii. Przedstawiana jako osoba z purpurowymi szatami i włosami. Jej atrybutem jest płaszcz Kigeir który jest w stanie spowić posiadacza ciemnością. Uważa się ją za kochankę Fatiego, zważywszy na powiązanie księżyca z nocą. Zważywszy na mentalność mieszkańców Nordvig i reszty archipelagu którzy nie ufają magii, Nor nie cieszy się taką samą popularnością jak reszta bogów, ale każdy nordvijczyk stara się ją szanować na tyle, aby jej nie obrazić. = Hegl = Najmłodsze z dzieci Weryda i Setji. Uosabia cnoty wojownika, takie jak honor czy waleczność. Przedstawia się go jako odzianego w srebrną zbroję wojownika z włócznią Kilmmag, która jest w stanie przebić każdy materiał występujący na świecie. Fallgowie = Gedl = Głowa rodu Fallgów, mąż Flaii, brat Weryda. Bóg mórz, a także wiatru, patronuje żeglarzom i rybakom. Jak reszta bogów, mieszka w Hoglanda, jednak we własnym domostwie, które znajduje się na dnie morza. Podobno było ono okazalsze nawet od Varhpaldu. To stamtąd Gedl kontrolował morza i oceany Heimur. Jego atrybutem jest Berło Gaal(Berło Odmętów) i Korona Morza. Jako bóg morza, często otrzymuje ofiary od nordvijczyków, płynących na wyprawy wojenne, czy na zwykły połów czy handel. Jest bardzo szanowany na Nordvig i reszcie archipelagu, ale uważa się go też za nieprzewidywalnego, ponieważ nawet pomimo składania mu ofiar często zatapiał statki swych wyznawców. W tej kwestii był podobny do Weryda, któremu nie raz zdarzało się zdradzić stronę której pomagał w wojnie. = Flaja = Żona Gedla, siostra Setji i jej przeciwieństwo. Bogini śmierci i zimy, nazywana niekiedy Lodową Włóczniczką. Przedstawiano ją jako kobietę spowitą w czerń, z krukiem Mugiemm na ramieniu i włócznią Heilfem(Zabieraczem(życia)). Rezydowała w twierdzy Dohdhall (dohd - śmierć, hall - hala) w Livet(zaświaty). Modlono się do niej, gdy dusza zmarłego nie poszła do niej tylko została w Heimur. Niektórzy ludzie, zamiast zwrócić się do Nor o klątwę dla wybranej osoby, mogą też pomodlić się do Flaii o śmierć swojego wroga, jednak rzadko to odnosi skutek. = Swarg = Pierwszy syn Gedla i Flaii. Bóg ognia i kowalstwa. Uważa się, że to on wykuł wszystkie skarby posiadane przez bogów, łącznie z Huld, stalową protezą ręki Weryda. Ponadto stworzył on wszystkie metale i kamienie szlachetne występujące na świecie. Jego atrybutem jest młot Dermuggdal(bardzo stara odmiana nordvigskiego z naleciałościami z innych części archipelagu, obecnie badacza się głowią, jak przetłumaczyć tą frazę. Obecnie sądzi się, że chodzi o coś z metalem, z powodu tego, że w staronordvigskim metal to "ugldal", jednak to mało prawdopodobne). Uważa się też, że jest twórcą rasy garków, małych, pokracznych stworzeń z brodami do pięt. Argumentem przemawiającym za tym jest zamiłowanie tych istot do różnych kosztowności, ale i do pracy metalurgicznej. Większość uczonych włożyła jednak historię garków między bajki. = Delmar = Syn Gedla i Flaii. Bóg poezji i sztuki. Patron skaldów, bardów i trubadurów(w sumie to to samo, ale nieważne). Jego atrybutem jest lira. Uważa się go twórcę poezji. = Ariana = Córka Gedla i Flaii. Bogini piękna i miłości. Wyobraża się ją jako nieziemsko piękną kobietę z blond włosami i niebieskimi oczami. Mieszka w Varhpald, ale często przebywa w Livet, ponieważ jest królową Vergilii - kobiet-wojowniczek, które prowadzą zmarłych do Livet i im służą. Przez to też Ariana jest też kojarzona jako patronka wojny. = Baar = Najmłodszy syn Gedla i Flaii. Bóg polowań i łucznictwa. Inni = Soel i Fati = Dwoje dzieci Ariany i Hegla. Weryd nie wiedział co z nimi zrobić, więc kazał Swargowi wykuć dla nich zbroje - dla Soel z ognia, dla Fatiego z lodu - a następnie umieścił ich w rydwanach na niebie, aby służyli jako oświetlenie w dzień i w nocy. Wizja świata Nordvigczycy wyobrażają sobie świat jako trzy dyski położone jeden nad drugim, połączone przez korzenie klonu Vemgdall rosnącego w Hoglanda. Kategoria:Epika Kategoria:Wspólne opowieści Kategoria:Nordvig